


A Tale of Two Lightfoots

by Thefemalearrow



Category: Gravity Falls, Onward (2020)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Betrayal, Gen, No Incest, Sad Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-19
Updated: 2020-06-19
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:55:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24812668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thefemalearrow/pseuds/Thefemalearrow
Summary: An AU in which Ian and Barley end up like Stan and Ford from Gravity Falls.
Relationships: Barley Lightfoot & Ian Lightfoot, Colt Bronco/Laurel Lightfoot
Kudos: 4





	A Tale of Two Lightfoots

The young Barley Lightfoot lead his brother down the beach. He had his hands over Ian's eyes. "Where are you taking me?" Ian asked.  
"You'll see," Barley said. "I promise you its really cool and it's safe."  
They eventually stopped and Barley removed his hands. He showed him a crash boat that he found.  
"Wow," Ian said.  
"Yeah," Barley said. "In a few years, this beauty will be ready to set sail. We'll travel the world, looking for treasure and getting all of the babes."  
Ian grabbed one of the spray-paint bottles and painted “S.S Guinevere" into the side of the boat. "Good job, little bro," Barley said. "You and me together forever?"  
"Forever," Ian promised as they watched the sunset from the beach.  
\---  
Ten years later, Ian was about to graduate from high school while Barley was a college dropout. Ian was graduating at the top of his class and a prestigious college was interested in him. The only downside is it's on the other side of the country. Laurel and Colt were supportive of him. The only who wasn't was Barley.  
Barley and Ian were swinging at their favorite childhood park. "Those snooty college kids don't know my brother as I know him," Barley said. "Like my brother would want to go to some dumb college."  
"Barley, this could be life-changing," Ian said.  
"But what about our plans to sail the world together?" Barley asked.  
"How about this?" Ian asked. "If I don't get into this school, well travel the world.”  
Ian then headed home. Barley went to Ian's school and went inside the gym where the science fair was going to be held the next day. He walked to Ian's project. "Stupid machine," Barley said. "Trying to tear my family apart."  
He punched the table. Something fell off of the machine and it stopped working. "Uh oh," Barley said. He tried to fix it. He managed to screw it back in and the machine started working again. "Ok. Good as new."  
He then walked off, accidentally dropping on of his Cheetos as he exited the gym.  
\---  
The next day at the science fair. Ian unrivaled his broken project to the judges. They were unimpressed and crossed his name off the list. Ian tried to figure out what went wrong. That's when he noticed the Cheeto and everything became clear.  
He arrived back home. "There's my genius little brother," Barley said. "How was the science fair?"  
"Can you tell me why this was found near my broken science fair project?" Ian shouted, showing him the Cheeto.  
"It was an accident, I swear," Barley said. "But hey, at least we can travel the world together now."  
"You really think I want to travel the world with you after you destroy my future," Ian snapped. That's when their mom and stepdad enter the living room.  
"Boys, what's going on?" Laurel asked.  
"Barley destroyed my science project," Ian yelled.  
"It was an accident," Barley said. Colt then grabbed Barley and threw him onto the lawn.  
"And don't come back until you make a name for yourself," Colt shouted. "This was a chance for someone in our family to make a name for themselves. We could have left this dump, but you were selfish."  
Colt then slammed the door shut. Barley then turned and saw his brother was standing near the window. "Ian, you have to believe me," Barley cried out. Ian then closed the curtains and walked away from the window.  
\---  
Twenty years later, Barley got an invite to Ian's cabin. He knocked on the door and Ian opened the door. He was holding a crossbow. "Who's there?" Ian shouted. He then lowered his crossbow. "Oh, it's my brother."  
"It's nice to see you too," Barley murmured. Ian then leads Barley to the basement. He showed him a journal with the number two.  
"No one can ever see what's in this journal," Ian told him. "You know how when we were kids, we said we'd travel the world together?"  
"Barley then got excited. "I want you to travel the world and bury this."  
"Are you kidding me?" Barley screamed. "You don't talk to me for twenty years, and when you finally contact me it's to tell me to get dar away from you?!"  
"May I remind you that you ruined my life," Ian shouted. The two brothers then got into a physical altercation. Barley accidentally turned on the interdimensional portal. Ian was swapped up into the portal. Ian tossed him the journal.  
"Ian," Barley screamed.  
"Hide the journals," Ian said, as the portal closed. Barley was left there in a state of shock. He promised he'd get his brother out of there, even if it's the last thing he does.


End file.
